Nekos Are More Than Food!
by Akemi McDaniel
Summary: Sequel to Nekos Like Blood Too! Akemi is mated to Akatsuki and together they attempt to uncover her past while also making it clear that SHE IS NOT FOOD! MA for future lemons, swearing and violence. Not able to be a stand alone. KainXOC
1. Night Classes

Hey guys! Due to all the support from _**Nekos Like Blood Too!**_ I decided to make a sequel. Hopefully you all will love it as much as you liked the original. If you have any suggestions or comments then please don't hesitate to either review or PM me with your concerns! I love feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, only the storyline for these fanfictions and any OCs that happen to pop up in here. The rest belongs to Matsuri Hino.

"Normal"

 _Thinking_

 **Writing**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

* * *

It had been three weeks since the Night Class found out that I was a Neko. It had also been three weeks since I was mated to Akatsuki Kain. It had been two weeks since I started attending the night classes at Cross Academy, but no matter how many days since I started had passed so far I couldn't get used to the fangirls screaming their heads off or the fanboys' moody, lecherous eyes wandering around my new classmates and me.

"Don't they ever shut up?" I winced and looked at my mate. He tightened his arm around me and shook his head.

"Not unless they're snooping about taking pictures of us," Akatsuki replied while rubbing soothing circles on my arm.

"If you didn't always have to be holding her or her hand they'd be less riled up you know," Ichijo said mildly, coming up beside us. "Are you ready?"

"Not even a little bit. Open the damn gates." I said grumpily as I snuggled closer to Akatsuki. The screaming increased in volume as the old gates creaked open. God they never shut up. Crazy batshit lunatics. We walked in synchronization with the Kurans, Souen, Aido, Seiren, Akatsuki and I first with the rest of the Night Class filing out behind us. It was the only thing I _had_ gotten used to about my new morning routine. Akatsuki and I stuck close to Yuuki and Kaname. It wasn't long after my first night with Akatsuki that Kaname Kuran approached me about being another bodyguard for his dear pureblood sister and mate. I didn't say no. I liked Yuuki, even if Kaname put me on edge. Although I had slowly started to get used to him.

The walk was mostly uneventful. Aido played on heartstrings, I sighed at his antics while Kaname sent him a warning glance that froze the hyperactive dunderhead in his tracks. The excitement came when a Day Class girl tried to shove past me to get to Akatsuki. It wasn't the first time, probably wouldn't be the last. They were all horrified when I transferred over to the Night Class and almost immediately gained the affections of "Wild" as they called him. God I hated them all. Zero pulled her back with a dry look at me which I returned and quickly pulled her away. My mate looked down at me and made sure I was ok before we proceeded, going into the school building without further incident.

The classes, I found out quickly, were boring to say the least. I knew the basics they were teaching already, though I paid close attention to the history and politics of the vampire world. Regardless of Akatsuki's reassurances that I was perfect without knowing these things, I was determined to be the best mate that I could be to him. Even if it meant bowing to the ridiculous notions that came with the territory of being mated to a Level B as well as bodyguard to the petite pureblood that I'd come to be rather fond of.

By the time lunch came I was starving. I wasn't the only person to be eating human food. Despite the warnings, a few Day Class girls had become mated to Level B and Level C vampires and were brought to the Night Class. It was a very small circle, only 3 other girls but it was enough that I didn't feel out of place eating. It apparently happened a few times a year when new vampires enrolled. One or two would inevitably fall for and mate with a Day Class girl. Not that any of us minded. The girls were well cared for in the hands of their mates, blissful in their new lives. Akatsuki had his blood tablets while I ate but I knew it wouldn't be enough. We'd both have to feed later that night. Too long without makes us both antsy. The rest of the classes were more personalized. I went to a private music tutoring for the first period after lunch while Akatsuki went to practice defensive maneuvers with his fire, then a specific class on offensive maneuvers while I was getting private tutoring in the inner workings of vampire society and how to make myself into a suitable mate for a young aristocrat. While not frowned upon to be mated to a half demon, it's very rare and hadn't happened in hundreds of years. It was enough to throw off many people in the Council. While encouraging our mating, as it benefited them of course, they decided that I needed to be better educated in my future role as Lady Kain. I couldn't agree more with them. I was wholly unprepared for such a task. After there was one period left but neither Akatsuki nor I had a class. We made a habit of making that our "date" time. Since we couldn't go off the school grounds without express permission we spent the time together away from the prying eyes of other classmates and teachers. Sometimes if we thought it safe we'd spar, others we'd just walk together to the lake or spend time in front of the fire and talk. It made no difference to us. Of nearly every night at that point had been filled with passionate lovemaking, or down and dirty fucking depending on our mood, but not all. Sometimes you just gotta have a cuddle night.

"Ne 'Katsuki," I said as we approached the Moon Dorms. "I don't think there are any Day Class idiots around tonight. Do you wanna spar?"

"Not tonight, I have a surprise." He replied, leading me towards our room. There on the bed was a manila folder, no less than thirty pages thick inside. I knew immediately what it was.

"Seiren found out more information didn't she," I stated, plopping on the bed and opening the folder. Seiren slowly gathered intelligence on my past for me in exchange for examinations of my body and the requirement that she be allowed to read them. She was as curious about my past as I was and deeply interested in the magic that makes up my genetics. Also, she likes that my fur is soft and will spend hours playing with my ears. Akatsuki simply nodded. I scanned the paperwork hoping for more than what we had gotten last time. The last folder was a bit thinner, my foster care records. More in depth ones than what the school had. These new papers gave records of women who had given birth in the general area of where I had been born on the date of my birth. It wasn't a large list but it was nig enough to make me frown.

"So many names… and that's assuming my mother used her real name." Akatsuki sat next to me and brushed hair out of my face.

"We'll find her Akemi," He said. "We'll find the answers you need." I looked up at his brilliant topaz eyes and smiled softly.

"I know, love." I replied and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Well what do you guys thing? Good start? Shaping up to be too different from the original? Am I gonna have to re-write the original in my newer style to be able to make the entire thing work? Gimme some feedback! R&R! Constructive criticism only please! I'm still getting a feel for writing again. I haven't written a fanfiction since _**Nekos Like Blood Too!**_ was completed. Until next time and I have a few reviews, ja ne! – Akemi


	2. The Search: Mystery Arises

**I'm so sorry guys! Everything has been way too hectic as of late! I was stuck in a really bad abusive roommate situation for months; we just got out in July and into our new place last month. I feel so bad for leaving you all hanging with this story! I can't promise to be 100% on it right now due to laptop issues as well as some other reasons, first and foremost being that I'm pregnant! Surprise! I'm 13 weeks as of yesterday (10-5-16) and will probably post periodic updates on the pregnancy as I write as well because I am certain they will be affecting how I write. For example, there are some days I can't move from nausea! Heed my warning; this pregnancy business is not as perfect and beautiful all the time like people make it out to be. In the meantime reviews make me happy and keep me motivated, especially now that I'm a housewife (since I couldn't work with how terrible the first half of this pregnancy has been agreeing with me, not that I mind really to be honest.) Thank you all so much for bearing with me! – Akemi**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, only the storyline for these fanfictions and any OCs that happen to pop up in here. The rest belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

"Normal"

 _Thinking_

 **Writing**

 ** _Flashbacks_**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_ _ **There on the bed was a manila folder, no less than thirty pages thick inside. I knew immediately what it was.**_

 _ **"Seiren found out more information didn't she," I stated, plopping on the bed and opening the folder. Seiren slowly gathered intelligence on my past for me in exchange for examinations of my body and the requirement that she be allowed to read them. She was as curious about my past as I was and deeply interested in the magic that makes up my genetics. Also, she likes that my fur is soft and will spend hours playing with my ears. Akatsuki simply nodded. I scanned the paperwork hoping for more than what we had gotten last time. The last folder was a bit thinner, my foster care records. More in depth ones than what the school had. These new papers gave records of women who had given birth in the general area of where I had been born on the date of my birth. It wasn't a large list but it was big enough to make me frown.**_

 _ **"So many names… and that's assuming my mother used her real name." Akatsuki sat next to me and brushed hair out of my face.**_

 _ **"We'll find her Akemi," He said. "We'll find the answers you need." I looked up at his brilliant topaz eyes and smiled softly.**_

 _ **"I know, love." I replied and pulled him down for a kiss.**_

* * *

"That's another one down," I said as I hung up the phone. "Thank God she didn't react badly to my call, I feel terrible."

"Sorry I couldn't get full records yet, was it another stillborn?" Seiren asked in concern.

"No, I think that's the worst part. Car accident about 6 months later she lost her husband and her baby. She seemed really understanding about the circumstances." I replied as I crossed the name 'Itō Akane' off of our quickly dwindling list. I glanced up in time to see Seiren wince slightly as she dialed another number.

We had been at it for hours, and in that time our list of names had already gone from over 50 people to less than half of what we had. And that's with some wild goose chases to find the correct number for people who had moved or finding family members in the death of a few poor souls. It was wearing on us both but neither one of us wanted to stop. Not yet, not when we were so close to finding even a fraction of the truth. Taking another look at the list I dialed the next number, listening to the now familiar ringing. At least until a dead silence suddenly hit my ears.

"Um… Hello? Is this Hasegawa Karin?" I asked uncertainly, the voice on the other side of the phone chilled me.

"The Hillside of Takinoue, February 17th. No later than 11:55, midnight on the morning of the 18th it will begin." It rasped at me. The voice was decrepit and impatient, as though I had kept the call waiting too long for their liking.

"I-I'm sorry? What begins?"

"Do not be late," the strange voice on the other impatiently scolded me before the click of a phone hanging up.

"Hello?" I asked in disbelief. "Hello? Are you still there?" Seiren shook her head at me and I got the message, setting my phone down.

"The Hillside of Takinoue," She said, looking at her computer. "It's in Hokkaido, but I don't understand why anyone would want to go in February, the attraction is the flowers blooming but that doesn't happen until May ordinarily. They'll likely all be dead and maybe even covered in snow."

"February 18th is my birthday," I told her quietly. We looked at each other in worry. "Do you think…?"

"I think," Seiren said carefully. "That you need to talk to Kain and Kaname-sama if you want answers, this may be your only shot."

* * *

 **Well guys, it's finished. It isn't much but it's finished. Sorry about the short length. What do you think? R &R! I want to know what your ideas are for this, what you guys want to see happen. The feedback on each chapter tells me what direction I need to be going, which general idea I should go with and it's more helpful that you guys think! Throw an author a cookie and let me give you what you crave to read, ne? Until next time guys! - Akemi**


End file.
